fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Kusaka
Kaito Kusaka (草冠海斗, Kusaka Kaito) is a S-Class wizard and a member of the Kusaka Clan. Kaito is the second oldest of five siblings, as well as the cousin of Shōjirō Kusaka and his siblings. Kaito, during his traveling and training was given the moniker, Hyapponzashi (百本差し, Hundred-span), his usage of Sword Magic, but mostly do to the magic sword that he uses in combat. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Hyen (百剣, Hundred Blades) is the name of the magic sword that Kaito carries and uses in combat. It is based off of a Japanese Wakizashi (脇差, Side Insertion), having a blade length of 22in (55.88cm), and having a total length of 30in (76.2cm). Hyen has a black sheath and cord wrap and has a uniquely shaped crossguard, it having the appearance of two infinity symbols forming a cross at their intersections where the loos of the symbol intersect. This magic sword, when used by Kaito is what has given him his moniker of Hyapponzashi (百本差し, Hundred-span), because of the swords primary ability, whic is the ability to extend and contract at varying speeds and to varying lengths at its users will. Kaito's usage of Hyen, as well as his fighting style and Sword magic Spells all revolve around Hyen's basic ability to extend and contract. One unknown fact about Hyen it that on one is entirelly sure about the maximum length that it can reace or what its maximum speed of extention and contraction is. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specilist: Kaito has shown to have a level of skill in swordsmanship comparable to that of his older cousin Shōjirō Kusaka, who is considered to be one of the greatest swortdsmen in all of Fiore. Kaito has shown to use a sword style of his own design that revolves around his immense speed and the extention and contraction ablity of his sword, aptle named Hyen-ryū (百剣流, Hundred Swords Style). Kaito's self made style of fighting allows him to attack and defeat his enemiy from a ranged position, often using powerful sweeping motions intended to cleave his enemies in half with the extended blade of his sword. Kaito has also displayed a great amount of skill without relting on his self made style often using his speed to overwhelm his enemies. kaito's skill allows him to defeat multiple master class sword fighters with relative ease on his part. Kaito has also displayed a few sword techniques derived from his self made style. *'Sword Pressure '(剣圧, Ken'atsu) is a basic sword technique that most swordsmen know how to use. Kaito has shown able to use this technique by drawing his sword with such speed that it seems that Kaito utilizes air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the enemy. Kaito's mastery of this technique allows him to slice throught almost any substance in the winds path, as well bening bel to cut through magical barriers. *'Shinsō '(神鎗, God Spear) is one of Kaito's most commonly used sword techniques that he uses. This technique uses the extention and contraction ability of Kaito's magic sword, Hyen, to extend the blade of the sword forward at high speeds and with tremendous force, capable of pushing even the heaviest of opponents or objects. This ability also allows Kaito to cleanly cut through tough, resilient material with ease. Kaito has also shown that he can keep the blade of is sword extended at will, often making wide, powerful sweeping motions in order to cleave a person or object in two from a safe distance. This technique is powerful enough to easily peirce through a magical barrier. *'Kamishini no Yari '(神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear) is the name of Kaito's second most used sword technique. This technique, which is mostly a faster version of his Shinsō technique, allows Kaito to extend the blade of Hyen to its maximum length in a very short period of time. This techniques speed is often downplayed by Kaito in order to make his opponents think that most dangerous aspect is its length. Kaito has displayed his ability to control the speed at which his sword extends and contracts when using this technique, its maximum speed being the speed of light, roughly 186,000 mp/s, and its maximum length being 1150 km (roughly 715 miles), and can reach its maximum length in roughly 0.9 seconds. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: kaito has shown to have an adept knowledge of martial arts, and while not as proficient in it as his sword skills, Kaito has displayed his ability to hold his own againts a small number of combatants. Kaito has shown to use a more forceful approach to his unarmed fighting style than other members of his family, often using powerful, bone breaking attakcs to disable his enemies. Physical Attributes Immense Strength Immense Speed Immense Endurance Great Durability and pain Tolerance Assorted Attributes Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body '(金剛体, ''Kongōtai) is a Kusaka Clan original magic and a quasi-lost magic, that while used mostly by members of the Kusaka Clan, it has been taught to a small number of others. This spell is a Caster Magic that causes the users magic to form a diamond/diamond-like substance to form on the uses body. the substance created by this spell can be used for both offense and defense. The offensive use of this spell allows Shōjirō to form any kind of bladed or blunt weapon that he can imagine including blades, clubs, hammers, axes, or even a layer of it over his hands and fists, as well as his ability to release or fire shards of the diamond substance from his own body for ranged attacks and the ability to form spikes that erupt from the ground. The deffensive application of this spell when used with a high enough degree of proficiency allows the user to creat an armor of diamond on their body immediately upon sensing an attack. Kaito often only uses this type of magic in order to create a thin, sturdy layer on the back of his hands in order to increase the power of his martial arts strikes. He also tendt of coat the tip of of his magic sword, Hyen, in order to increase its ability of pierce his target. Sword Magic '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Maho) is a Holder-type magic that revolves aroun d the usage of swords in combat. this type of magic is shown to be Kaito's primary form of magical combat. Kaito has shown with the combination of his immense skill in swordsmanship and his weilding of his magical sword Hyen and its abilities to be extremely deadly in combat. Kaito has displayed most of his Sword magic spell revolve around the speed and length that his magic sword and extend and contract to to be his primary form of attacking, and do to this way of fighting Kaito has eliminated the need to fight in close quarters, but it doesn't diminish his ability to fight at any range, with long range fighting being his specialty. Requip Requip '(換装 ''Kansō), also known as '''Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. It allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Kaito's has only shown to use requip on a basic level. Kaito has shown to have enough skill in Requip to be able to switch and swamp his weapons very quickly, and in the case of his main weapon, Hyen, Kaito often uses requip to recall Hyen back to his hands after throwing it when preforming a spell or for whatever reason need be. His speed allows him to summon Hyen back to his hands from a distance in only a matter of seconds. Relationships Quotes Trivia Kaito's character image is based off of the character Yuuki Tenpouin from the anime/manga series Code:Breaker. Category:Male Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Requip User